


Touch

by lulebell



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulebell/pseuds/lulebell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the most intimate embrace she's ever seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

Voices whisper to her in the dark; she opens her eyes to nothing. The overhanging stars come into focus and she hears the dying fire pop it's last few breaths.

Kahlan's dress glows orange in the dim light; her hair drapes loosely over her shoulder, across her chest.

It's a peaceful sleep: a deep, contented sleep tempered by slow and steady breaths. In and out, in and out, in and out...

A roving eye spots a black lump lying on the ground beside her. The fire flickers again; she decides that the black lump is not a lump at all, but a sleeping Richard.

They're close enough to keep each other warm, to feel the other's breath on the one's face, to protect each other at an instant if need be.

It's the most intimate embrace she's ever seen.

Except that they do not touch.

They warm each other, protect each other, simply by being near each other. It doesn't seem like it should be enough, but somehow, somewhere, it is.

The fire's last ember fades into black and the night air attacks her exposed skin. She hears herself breathe and uses it to keep warm.

She ignores the cold and reminds herself that she was once colder than this and that time, she made it through. She'll make it through this cold too.

She closes her eyes and forces the invading silence out of her head.

Beneath the darkened sky and with only her breath to keep her warm, she wills herself back to sleep, for soon, morn will come.


End file.
